


Favorite Avenger

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: This was for a gif challenge where Scott ruins yet another moment





	Favorite Avenger

You’d been dancing around him and flirting with him every chance you’d gotten over the last three weeks. Any time it was just the two of you the sexual tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. You know eventually one of you is going to crack, but you’re not quite ready for that. Not quite ready to hit the end of this little game you’ve been playing. You should have known that Tony wouldn’t leave it up to the two of you.   
The tower was quiet, you glance at your alarm clock in confusion, how could it be this quiet at 10:15am? Something must be wrong. You leave your room and creep out into the hallway, your night night gun tucked safely into the front of your pants, just in case. You peer around the corner and are pleasantly surprised to see Scott. He’s sitting on the couch, bowl of cereal in one hand and a spoon in the other. Leaning against the wall you watch him quietly. You can just barely see the screen from this vantage point but it looks like he’s watching some sort of cartoon. He’s enraptured, spoon halfway to his mouth and it sounds like an action show. That’s when you hear it. Superman. He’s watching a show about some fake superheroes. The realization makes you chuckle softly and Scott’s surprised eyes meet yours.   
“Morning Scott.” You say with a smile, he gives you that little half smirk that always makes your stomach do flips. “Mind if I join you?”   
“You wanna watch a show about fake superheroes?” He asks, an eyebrow raised.   
“If it means I get to spend time with my favorite real superhero then yea.” You flirt with a wink before heading to the kitchen and grabbing a bowl and spoon for yourself. You drop down next to him on the love seat then reach for the cereal, you upend the box and fill your bowl before adding milk. The show is on commercial break right now, and good thing too because Scott has stopped staring at the screen and is now staring at you. His mouth is slightly ajar and his spoon has stopped halfway to his mouth.   
“What?” You ask through a mouthful of cereal. “Nothing.” He says quickly shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.   
“Scott.”   
“What?” He asks crunching the cereal. You fold your arms over your chest and he swallows thickly. “Okay fine. I just was surprised you said I was your favorite.” He admits as a blush starts to creep up his cheeks. “Especially since you’re my favorite.” And now it’s your turn to stare.   
You’re his favorite? Not Steve or Tony? You still haven’t said anything when he drops his spoon into the bowl with a clank. “I, I uh, I gotta go.” Scott stammers standing but before he can get more than a few steps away you’ve stopped him with a hand on his wrist. He doesn’t try to get away, he just stands there looking away from you. You move so you’re standing in front of him and then cup his face in your hand.   
“You’ve been my favorite for a while now Scott.” You tell him softly before raising onto your toes and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. You’re resting back down on flat feet when his lips crash into yours, you wrap your arms around his neck as his go around your waist and pull you flush against him, night night gun being the only thing besides clothes that’s between you. He pulls his mouth from yours and looks down at you with a slightly stunned look on his face. “Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?” He quips and you groan biting back a smile as you drop your forehead to his chest. “I ruined the moment didn’t I?” He asks quietly.   
“No. You dork.” You laugh softly and pull the night night gun from between you. “I didn’t know why the tower was so quiet so I brought it just in case. But for the record. I am happy to see you.”   
“Good.” He smirks then presses his mouth to yours again. Oh yes, he’s your favorite super hero.


End file.
